Office Love
by whoresontequila
Summary: Ever wonder what Gibbs was doing while Ziva where in the elevator together?... More like who... this goes along with Elevator love


"Is she in there?" Gibbs asked without waiting for a reply. He opened the door to her office and immediately began pacing doing his best to get rid of all the anger that was coursing through his veins.

"Why in the world would you do that?" he asked stopping in front of her desk.

"Do what Jethro?", She asked smirk in place.

"You know good and well what."

"No I don't please elaborate."

" Handing the case over to the FBI!" He exclaimed he took up pacing again. And took a sip of his coffee.

"It was their Jurisdiction."

Gibbs howled in frustration, he whished she would stop smirking it took all his will power not to punch a wall or start yelling at her she was so infuriating sometimes.

"Why do you suppose that it was their jurisdiction? She's a naval officers child which means it's ours!"

"No It's a missing child making it theirs." She argued looking up at him there was no dough in her mind that he knew she was right, But she knows him better then anyone else and she knows that there is no way in hell that he is going to back down.

"Something else bothering you Jethro." She asked innocently.

"Yeah that damn smirk." In one fluid movement he was behind her desk and swung her chair around so that she had to look into his icy blue eyes. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. But she didn't react what so ever her smirk remained in place a prominent as before.

"Still not letting up Jennifer?" He asked and he had her a full blown smile was gracing her features now.

"You haven't called me Jennifer since…" She trailed off.

"Paris." breathed Gibbs he pressed his lips timidly against hers at first just testing the waters, making sure that she was up for it a low moan issued from the back of her throat as she lifted her hands up to thread through his silver hair. He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her up to his height slowly agonizingly slowly he led her to the couch. And lowered him self on top of her. He worked to undo the buttons of her blouse but got frustrated and ended up ripping it sending buttons scattering across he office.

"I really liked that shirt Jethro." She growled pulling him down so that she could kiss them once more she bit down hard on his lip until she could taste blood. She sucked lightly on his lips to relieve some of the pain.

"What was that for Jennifer." Chills ran down her spin once again . She loved it. She loved the way he said her name. She loved the smell of him. She would never again be able to smell bourbon and sawdust and not be turned on by it. Never again would she be able to look at him and her heart not beat ten times faster. But most of all she loved what he was currently doing to her body. He hands where moving slowly up her legs inching dangerously close to where she wanted them so badly for them to be but then he would pull them back teasing her he wanted to drawl it out make it painful for her.

"Stop it damn it." She ordered But before she could pull him to her and engage him in another kiss. They where interrupted.

"Director you cars here for your 1 o'clock.", Cynthia's voice came over the phone.

"Get off me." She hissed in his ear. He obeys and watches as she slips her shirt off her shoulders and replaces it with one in her desk. It was once a rule of his always have a spare change of close on hand you never know what or who for that matter could happen to you. He had to stifle a groan when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, something he should have noticed before.

"Hmm, no bra Jennifer? Whys that?"

"Wanted to see if it would finally be your undoing." She smirked at him.

"Let me walk you to your car.", It wasn't a request but a demand still she declined.

"No Jethro."

"And why is that?"

"I don't have a spare shirt."

Gibbs rolled his eyes saying something along the lines of he could control him self but this only caused her to scoff as she led her down the stairs to the elevator he could at least do her that much right?

"Where's your team?"

"Hmm I don't know.", he said simply "I was up stairs 'speaking' with you."

She let out a musical laugh as he pressed the button to the elevator and leaned in closely to her his breath tickling her ear "My house tonight at seven just walk in I'll be working on my boat." The elevator doors dinged open and Jenny let out another laugh.

"Looks like we weren't the only one's 'speaking' to each other."

Gibbs turned around the see the two missing members of his team locked in and embrace Oblivious to all those around them.

"DiNozzo! David!", Gibbs yelled causing both of them to look up one of Tony's hands was cupping Ziva's breast the other was down her pants. Ziva's where tangled in Tony's hair. Her legs wrapped around Tony's waist he stood stalk still refusing to move while Gibbs and Jenny Stared at them.

"Tony let me down!", Ziva hissed he moved so that she could get down Gibbs stepped into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he flipped the emergency switch and turned to the pair

"The least you could have done was flip the switch DiNozzo."

"Ugh boss I did." Gibbs sent him a knowing glance and a small smile crept it's way across his face.

"Do you two think I'm ignorant?", Gibbs asked The couple

"No." Ziva and Tony said in unison. Both of them looked extremely confused.

"Then why in the hell would you think that I haven't previously known of your relationship?", Gibbs asked them And without waiting for a response he said "Keep it out of work if I catch you to about to have sex in _my elevator again your ass will be mine. Understand?" _

"_Yes." Ziva said calmly Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator lurched back into life. Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and into the hall both of them where frozen in surprise. Gibbs looked over his shoulder and noticed they weren't behind him. _

"_Are you two coming or are ya'll going to finish what you started." Ziva had to run to catch up with Gibbs but when she did she leaned over and whispered in his ear._

"_That's a nice shade of lip gloss boss. Did Jenny recommended it?"_


End file.
